


Chez La Mer

by thewaywetalk



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: F/M, idk what this is tbh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-26
Updated: 2013-01-26
Packaged: 2017-11-26 22:23:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/655035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thewaywetalk/pseuds/thewaywetalk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Don’t let the cheesy name put you off, they have amazing lobster and their shrimp cocktail is heavenly.”</p><p>Lysa goes out on a date with an older man.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chez La Mer

**Author's Note:**

> No beta so I probably have mistakes again. GRRM owns the characters so I'm just playin' with them. Enjoy, read and review please!

 

"Oh come on Cat! It's only a date! One. As in, nothing's gonna happen."  
  
Cat only stared at Lysa, they were in her room of their shared townhouse. Lysa had finally chosen an outfit out of all the clothes haphazardly thrown on the surfaces of the room. Lysa's bed had been covered with dresses and her floor with shoes when Cat walked in, demanding to know why Lysa texted that she was going on a date with such a man as Jon Arryn.  
  
"I'm not worried about you screwing someone on the first date. I'm more concerned with the fact that my _baby_ sister is going on a date with a man old enough to be our father!" Cat exclaimed, as Lysa put on a new dress. "..You're going wearing _that?_ "  
  
Lysa had chosen a scandalously short, dark green, strapless slash halter thing that couldn't be a dress. Half a shirt maybe, but not a dress. She took off her bra from beneath the tight fabric without exposing herself, a skill she didn't want to think of her sister having done anywhere but in this room.  
  
"Yes, I am, it catches my hair quite nicely. And, I am also going on a date with Jon, who I am very interested in despite his...maturity" Lysa turned back to her full length mirror, turning this way and that. Cat noticed that the dress dipped low on her back too, hence her sister going braless. That left the dress with barely enough fabric to be an inch or two lower than where her sister’s bum ended. Cat rolled her eyes.  
  
" _Maturity?_ Lysa, the man is forty-seven! Father is barely two years older. I-" she didn't know what to say anymore. Her sister had graduated from Riverrun University two years after her with a degree in Communications. She was a smart girl, head Riverrun correspondent for _The Eyrie Times_ , one of the top newspapers in the country. And now she was going to be dating one of the richest men from the Vale, where said man lived and where _The Eyrie Times_ was founded and run. “How did you two even meet, let alone talk long enough to agree to go out on a date? Doesn't he live in the Vale?”  
  
Lysa sighed, “If you must know _detective_ ” Lysa shot her a pointed look, “I met him for coffee last week. I was writing a story on how Arryn Architectures is partnering up with Stark and Baratheon Architectures for a new skyscraper here in Riverrun. He and I had coffee and kept it up for the next few days or so for the story. Then, when I told him the story was done, he asked me out for dinner tonight. And I said yes.” She had put on her shoes, black, peep-toed heels that made her taller, but probably not as tall as Arryn, if Cat remembered her sister when it came to men. At least before the previous year. She brushed straight red hair, leaving it down.  
  
“Isn’t that like, conflict of interest then?”  
  
Lysa laughed, “The story comes out tomorrow, I think we’re good.” Her expression turned to something else, “Do I look okay?” Cat’s face softened, she knew what her sister had been through with her relationship with the Bealish. _That Little Bastard._  
  
“You look beautiful,” she said. And she did, Lysa would never believe her but, she was an attractive woman. All because of that bastard, she won’t be as bubbly again. She wouldn't be the girl who believed in romance so easily. Maybe Arryn's _maturity_ could change that. Lysa rolled her eyes.  
  
“Whatever, you’re my sister you’re supposed to say that.” The doorbell rang, Lysa took her black clutch in hand and turned, walking down the stairs she said “Don’t wait up!”  
  
“I thought you said nothing was-” the door closed. Cat was left standing in her sister’s messy room. She picked up some things off the bed, if Lysa did come later she would want a clear bed to fall on. Cat walked around the living room, picking up book and getting a kettle ready for tea. She put her favorite playlist on the iHome and plopped down on the couch.  
  
 _I hope this ends well._

* * *

  
  
“Wow, you look amazing” Jon kissed her cheek and helped her down the stairs. She felt herself blush. She really did feel amazing, the last time she did was- _No, tonight is about having a good time and forgetting._  
  
“You still haven’t told me where we’re going,” She said as they walked towards the parking lot and to his car. He opened the door to his BMW and shut it for her. _A true gentleman,_ he entered the car from the other side, started it and drove them off.  
  
“That’s because I want to surprise you.” He smiled at her. She wanted smirk when glanced down at her crossed legs but the look on his face: the slight red tint of his cheeks, the tug at his lips, she could only feel a giddy pleasure at the pit of her stomach. She wasn’t sure why but his looks were different. Not a man merely “checking her out”, but actually noticing that she was attractive. _Oh gods, I’m analyzing this too much. It’s just one date._ “I hope you like seafood,” Jon smiled at her once more. She smiled back.  
  
They arrived at _Chez La Mer_ a short time later.  
  
“Don’t let the cheesy name put you off, they have amazing lobster and their shrimp cocktail is heavenly.” And she believed him, cheesy the name may have been, but the restaurant looked extravagant once the the hostess seated them at their reserved table. She had lived in Riverrun all her life, but never had she been to this restaurant. The walls were a dark navy blue, with sea creatures on their chair railings. The servers looked to be wearing clothes as expensive as her entire closet, and everyone seemed to be from this posh part of town she never explored, _Maybe I should have worn something that showed less skin._ She saw an elder woman look at her from across the room, look at her dress and then at Jon, she must have noticed the age difference because she gave her the dirtiest look and turned her nose up at her, looking away.  
  
The waitress came, “Good evening Mr. Arryn, Miles says we have the Chardonnay for you, would you like me to bring it for you and your daughter now?”  
  
 _“You daughter?” oh gods this won’t be good._ Lysa faced down at her napkin in her lap, looking at Jon through her lashes, “Yes, I’d like the Chardonnay, but I believe my date would prefer a Pinot Grigio for her meal, right Lysa?” She nodded. He had remembered her comment. The waitress’ smile had falter and tugged right back up without a beat, she nodded “I’ll be back with a glass of each then, unless you’d like the bottles as well?”  
  
“Just the glass for right now please,” Lysa turned to Jon who waved the waitress waitress away, keeping his eyes on Lysa.  
  
“Well, hopefully that gets the awkward moment for a first date out of the way.” Jon smiled, making the laugh lines in his face more prominent. He was older than her, true, but right now Lysa did not care.

* * *

  
  
“...and then Robert came in with Ned, slung over his shoulder saying ‘I think I killed him.’ I looked at Ned and realized, ‘No, Ned just can’t hold his liquor.’ Poor boy was out cold, asleep from four beers.” Jon laughed at the end of his story. And Lysa was trying to keep her giggles quiet, she didn’t want to draw more attention to herself. Jon had been telling her about Ned Stark and Robert Baratheon, his prootégés essentially, now that they had partnered for his new project.  
  
“Oh gods, they sound like two little kids, not grown adults, heads of their own company,” Lysa said. She took the glass of wine to her lips, she had made sure to not drink it too fast. She was on her second one, half gone, and she had just finished dessert.  
  
“That’ll be because it is through my eyes, you’ll have to forgive me for being so old,” Jon said, looking right at her eyes.  
  
“No, you’re not old, just old _er_. Plus I’m quite informed on Robert Baratheon’s er...shenanigans, I am a journalist after all. I would look older myself compared to that one.” Jon smiled at her.  
  
“So we’re essentially the same age.” He looked at her once more with his gentle smile and caring eyes, but looking for confirmation on his statement.  
  
“Yes, I’d say we even out. You lose some years for being around those two, and I gain some for being so mature.”  
  
“Good.”  
  
“Yes, good.” He reached across the table for her hand.  
  
"That doesn't stop me from being glaringly older. You did just graduate right?"

"Yes, from Riverrun U." She hoped he wouldn't press. "But come on, I'm sure your stories on your rivals Mountain Men Inc. are far more exciting." He gave a short laugh and shook his head. "Yes, they always seem to want to get me into trouble. Last month they..."  
  
The conversation changed and changed again. She made sure it didn't go back much to her time at RU, especially her last year. But, Jon never let go of her hand.

* * *

  
  
The drive back to her townhouse felt shorter than the drive to _Chez La Mer._ They were at her door in a quickly enough.  
  
“Thank you, for tonight. I had a great time.” Lysa turned to him. He smiled.  
  
“As long as there’s a repeat?” He looked and sounded hopeful. She smiled, she had always been the hopeful one, the one waiting for the next date, the next phone call, the next time she would casually-on-purpose bump into the other half of a first date.  
  
“I think so” she smiled. Her breath hitched when she realized he was leaning in for a kiss. “Jon-” their lips touched, he leaned back, an apologetic expression over his face.  
  
“Forgive me, I shouldn't have taken the liberty.”

  
“No-I mean I,” she laughed nervously, shook her head and confessed: “I’m just a little nervous. This is the first date I've had since my ex-boyfriend and I broke up.”  
  
“Oh. By your expression, I assume it didn’t end well?” she flinched, making him wince. “Forgive me again, I can’t seem to act properly now.” He received a weak smile from her.  
  
“It didn’t-he didn’t care for me as much as I did for him. I should have left earlier. But, it's fine, I’m over it. And hopefully another date with you will help.” She smiled at him.  
  
“I’ll help in any way I can.”  
  
She put a hand on his shoulder, and leaned to kiss his cheek. _Gods his cologne smells heavenly_. His hand came up to the exposed small of her back, he kissed her cheek in turned, at the corner of her mouth.  
  
“Goodnight then, Lysa”  
  
“Goodnight Jon” They stayed there, their faces a mere inch from each other. She leaned in first, pressing her lips to his, her arms wrapping around his neck. He pressed her to him with the hand at her back, the other came to tangle itself in her hair. She moaned when she felt the tentative touch of his tongue, he when she let his tongue explore her mouth. She pulled Jon with her to lean against the door.  
  
The feel of the slightly cool door on her back brought her back to her senses. Slightly at least, because Jon proceeded to kiss her jaw and neck and his hand tracing small circles on her exposed back. She pulled him closer, his kisses were so sweet and soft and gentle and _gods what is he doing with his hands?_ One was tracing her spine and the other the arch of her cheekbone. He trailed his mouth back up to her jaw, her lips. They stayed there for a moment. Kissing. Just kissing. Lips against lips.  
  
She pulled away first, breathless, stuttering. “Um, I-” Jon leaned his forehead against hers. From this proximity he didn’t seem older than her at all. “That was really nice.” She said. His face broke out into a smile. “Yes it was.” She nodded, her words spilling from her mouth.  
  
“Do you want to come in?” He kept looking into her eyes.  
  
“Only if you really want me to.” Nodding again, she turned to unlock the door. She felt his hands on her waist. Part of it exposed by the dress, the other part covered, _Gods._ Jon leaned in to kiss her bare shoulder. "You're beautiful," he murmured. Her breathing sped up.   
  
When they entered the room, it was dark. She didn’t bother to turn the light on, just turned back around to kiss Jon and wrapped her arms around his neck. He was kissing her with fervor, she kissed back just as eagerly. She began to lead him back to couch. She took off his suit jacket, dropping it to the ground, as he started to kiss her neck and shoulders. She felt his hands cupping her bottom before he lifted her up against him. She instantly wrapped her legs around his waist, the hem of her dress rising indecently. They began to kiss again as he walked in the direction she had been leading them.  
  
“Um, could you not? I was just starting to fall asleep.” Lysa practically jumped off of Jon pushing him back and fixed the hemline of her dress. Her sister turned the lamp on. The room was illuminated but she was sure Cat wouldn’t need the light to see Jon and Lysa’s blush.  
  
“I-Um.” Jon sighed glancing at Lysa, bushling at the red marks on her neck, he picked up his jacket off the floor, trying to conspicuously cover his lower half with it.  
  
“I guess I’ll see you tomorrow at the coffee shop again, same time as always?” Lysa supplied, trying not to blush harder than she already was. Jon smiled, “Yes, of course,” he kissed her cheek quickly, still blushing nodded to Cat and walked out.  
  
Cat giggled, getting up from the couch she looked at her baby sister. “Forty-seven year olds blush?”  
  
“Shut up.”

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if it sucks I just wanted to write something that didn't have Jon/Lysa as the worst couple ever in AU. It then turned into my first almost smut thing...yay?


End file.
